Illegal copying of motion pictures is a cause of substantial revenue loss to the motion picture industry. Illegal copies made from a film print of a motion picture are typically made using a sophisticated telecine apparatus or filmed during projection using a video camera. Even the questionable quality of motion pictures pirated in this fashion does not prevent them from broad distribution in the “black market”, especially in some global markets and on the Internet. As video cameras improve in imaging quality and become smaller and more capable, the threat of illegal copying activity becomes more menacing to motion picture providers. While it may not be possible to completely eliminate theft by copying, it can be advantageous to provide forensic techniques that help to determine where and how an illegal copy of a motion picture was made.
It is known to provide a distinct symbol or identifying mark to an original still image as a means of image or copy identification, such as in order to authenticate a copy. As examples, U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,249 entitled “Invisible Image Identifying mark For Image Verification filed by Mintzer et al. on Jan. 8, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,914 entitled Method and Apparatus Embedding Data, Including Identifying marks, In Human Perceptible Images, filed by Tewfik et al. on Aug. 27, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,912,972 entitled Method and Apparatus For Embedded Authentication Information Within Digital Data filed by Barton on Jun. 15, 1999; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,885 entitled Method For Protecting Content Using Identifying marking filed by Leighton on Aug. 29, 1997, disclose methods of applying a perceptually invisible identifying mark to image data as verification of authorship or ownership or as evidence that an image has not been altered. Advanced steganographic or “hidden content” techniques used for embedding identifying marks and other information content within images are also disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,156 entitled Method for Generating An Improved Carrier For Use In An Image Data Embedding Application, filed by Honsinger et al. on Apr. 28, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,480, entitled Steganographic System filed by Rhoads on May 8, 1995; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,672 entitled Steganographic Using Dynamic Codes filed by Rhoads on Mar. 8, 2000. Embedded identifying marks formed using such techniques, can provide various types of encoded message information, for example, a string of bits.
Identifying marking schemes, such as those disclosed in the patents listed above can be employed to add an identifying mark within the recorded image area of each copy of a motion picture. Proper deployment of such techniques can provide an identifying mark encoding that is imperceptible to the viewer's eye but can be detected when analyzing an illegal copy of a motion picture. Such identifying marks are typically made to be robust, that is, able to withstand various “attacks” that can remove or alter the identifying mark.
To provide accurate tracking of a motion picture print, it is necessary to uniquely identify the distribution path of the print. In fact, for even better precision, there can be advantages in providing multiple identifying marks in a single copy of a motion picture, so that each copy of a motion picture contains at least one individual length or segment of film having a unique, trackable identifying mark. In this way, even an individual segment of film of an illegally copied motion picture could be analyzed, its identifying mark detected, and its processing and distribution history tracked with precision. In order to provide this type of tracking capability, the processing and distribution history for each copy of a motion picture and/or a segment of film must be stored in some accessible fashion, such as in a database, and the identifying mark must be coupled, that is, associated in some way, to the specific information about a segment of film or motion picture that is stored in the database. This type of tracking can be used, for example, to provide forensic data and evidence that can be used to identify and prosecute those making an illegal copy of a motion picture.
In order to appreciate the difficulty involved in tracking the many copies of a motion picture, it is instructive to understand the conventional process by which a motion picture is manufactured, processed, and provided to a theater or other exhibitor. Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown an overview of the prior art process for producing and distributing a motion picture. A media manufacturer 20 initially manufactures film stock known as print film in the form of a large web of un-imaged print film. The web of un-imaged print film is then slit to produce multiple strips of un-imaged print film 22 each of which is then wrapped about a core 24 to produce multiple rolls 26 of un-imaged print film 22. Such un-imaged print film rolls 26 can have up to 6000 feet of un-imaged print film 22; however, they can also be any other convenient length. As un-imaged print film 22 is fabricated by media manufacturer 20, information may be exposed onto the un-imaged print film 22 such as product code, strip number, roll and part number, date or other information. This information is typically exposed on an edge of un-imaged print film 22, outside of an area of un-imaged print film 22 that is to receive scene content. Such information is not accessible until after the un-image film processor 50 processes print film 22.
When a studio 30 authorizes release a motion picture for distribution, a master copy 32 of the motion picture is provided to a printing apparatus 36 at a printing lab 34. Printing apparatus 36 can comprise such as a contact printer. Printing apparatus 36 is used to imprint an image of master copy 32 onto one or more rolls 26 of un-imaged print film 22. Printing apparatus 36 has an exposure head 38 that exposes images from master copy 32 onto un-imaged print film 22 to form an exposed print film 46 that is wound to form an imaged print film reel 48. Master copy 32 may be fed in a continuous loop or fed from a source reel 42 to a take-up reel 44.
Imaged print film reel 48 is taken from printing apparatus 36 and provided to film processor 50 for development using a conventional chemical process that routes exposed print film 46 through a sequence of baths 52 such as a developer bath 52a, a bleach bath 52b, and a fixer bath 52c. After this process, exposed print film 46 is dried to become a developed print film 54. Developed print film 54 is then packaged, for example, by mounting developed print film 54 on reel cores 56, becoming film reels 58 holding a length of developed print film 54 as long as 2000 feet. Typically a motion picture is made up of six to eight film reels 58 that vary in length. However, the number of film reels 58 and the length of developed print film 54 on each of film reels 58 used for a feature film can vary depending on the length of the motion picture.
Film reels 58 are then sent to a distributor 64, also known as a film exchange, who adds reel sides 60 that snap into reel cores 56 to provide protection and integrity to the developed print film 54. Reel sides 60 can alternatively be added at printing lab 34. Film exchange 64 assembles the appropriate film reels 58 to form a package comprising the entire motion picture for distribution to exhibitors 66. Exhibitors 66 typically provide the necessary splicing or handling required to combine the provided reels to display the motion picture.
It must be observed that the sequence shown in FIG. 1 is deliberately simplified for the sake of description and allows a number of variations in actual practice, but should be adequate for an overall understanding of key processes from film manufacture through distribution. Film packaging, for example, may be varied, depending on whether cores 24, reel cores 56, or other support structures are most appropriate. Processes illustrated at printing lab 34 such as printing and developing can all be performed at one location or performed at different locations. The roles of printing lab 34, developer 50 and film exchange 64 can overlap or be combined in many different ways than described or shown in FIG. 1.
With respect to FIG. 1, it can be seen that it is possible to use an identifying mark to uniquely identify each developed print film 54 in a way that the identifying mark can be extracted from an illegal copy of a motion picture recorded on the developed print film 54. However, to use such an identifying mark to identify the origin of illegal copies, the distribution path of the developed print film 54 bearing the identifying mark must be known. This requires that each developed print film 54 be tracked throughout its subsequent processing and distribution. However, as is shown in FIG. 1, the complexity of the film printing, developing and distribution process presents significant traceability challenges. What is needed is a method and system that are capable of building an association between a detected identifying mark and tracking of distribution information for that motion picture. What is also needed is a method and system that are capable of accurately maintaining and updating tracking information for each motion picture print at critical stages of film processing, distribution and exhibition. Such a method and system should be relatively inexpensive, require little labor, and be unobtrusive and difficult to circumvent.
Such a method and system should also be difficult to separate from the print so that the integrity of the tracking system is preserved. To achieve this, non-image information can be recorded on a print film. For example, it has been know to record non-image information optically in a marginal area on a motion picture film print. FIG. 2 shows a plan view of one known arrangement of this type. In the arrangement shown in FIG. 2, audio content is recoded optically in the marginal area in a cyan color channel of the print film. The audio content 65 is presented in a synchronized fashion with the image content recorded in image area 67. Other data such as film source identification information is written in human readable form on other color channels in the same marginal area can be recorded as an edge print 68. Similarly, in consumer negative films, it has been known to use a latent image bar code in a marginal area of a filmstrip that uniquely identifies the consumer negative film. This is done, for example, in consumer negative films that comply with the Advanced Photographic System standards. However, the use of such systems for anti-piracy is not known.
Steganographic methods that involve using a recorded identifying mark to track the movement of an object are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2000/0006212 entitled “Digital Identifying marking Apparatus and Methods Thereof” describes a method for managing inventory comprising the steps of: digitally identifying marking objects, each identifying mark including a unique identifier; recording the unique identifiers in a database; and updating the database to reflect activity of the marked objects. Similarly, U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2002/0164049 entitled “Emulsion Products and Imagery Employing Steganography” filed by Rhoads on Mar. 19, 2002 describes the use of blank emulsion films and papers with an identifying mark that is then used for tracking purposes.
However, both of these systems require that the identifying mark itself be decoded at each stage in production and distribution wherein tracking is desired. This creates several issues when this technique is applied to motion picture film production and distribution. As an initial matter, this approach requires that each stage in the film production process be capable of reading the marked encodements. The sharing of identifying mark reading techniques and identifying mark reading equipment necessarily involves distribution of equipment and knowledge that can be used to help circumvent the identifying marking system. Further, the task of reading identifying marks during film production can be difficult to achieve at production speeds. Finally, the use of such techniques also prohibits humans and/or conventional optical scanning systems such as bar code reading equipment to be used to obtain tracking information.
Thus, what is needed are methods and systems for tracking the movement of marked film that can be conveniently used at critical stages of producing, distributing and exhibiting a motion picture and that can be reliably used to track movement of a film or film segment used in the production and distribution of a motion picture. What is also needed are methods and systems for tracking the movement of marked film that minimize the extent to which information about identifying mark encodement techniques must be shared throughout the distribution channel.